


Freaking Out Doesn't Help Anyone

by BetaBlue



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBlue/pseuds/BetaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the team finds out about Skye's betrayal Coulson decides to bring in a new member into the team one who has not only a different way of looking at things but has his own secrets to keep- Stiles Stilinski. Stiles(no that's not my real name) runs with wolves and has the ability to see things others can't. How will Grant and the others deal with this new Agent who doesn't seem to be afraid of anything and is willing to throw himself into the middle of danger without a second thought. What will happen when the Agents' follow him back to Beacon Hills and are thrust into something they aren't ready for.  Also why is Coulson annoyed when Clint Barton shows up looking for Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unbated all mistakes are mine
> 
> I know nothing about engineering or science so a lot of things will be bs or things I made up in my head. always read the notes at the end for my twist on things

Standing in the Ops room Grant Ward folds his arms across his chest and watches the monitors as Skye is being taken into S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters. Hearing the door opening behind him Grant turns around and sees Coulson walking toward him with the rest of the team. Stepping around the table Grant stands next to Melinda as they both watch Coulson read something on his tablet.

"Sir?" Melinda asks raising her eyebrow feeling the two techs behind them shifting uncomfortably. "What are we going to do next?"

"Right...hold on." Coulson said holding his finger up as he finished his reading and puts the tablet down. "Ok here's the deal. Yes its horrible that Skye betrayed us and took advantage of our trust but now we need to move on and keep doing what we've been doing."

"With all due respect how are we going to move on?" Fritz asks moving around Grant. "She compromised our computers on the plane. It's taken longer then I expected."

"I can help with that." A Voice says from behind them. "I think I know what virus she used. It's kind of petty if you think about who she is."

"Agent Stilinski I'm glad you were able to get here so fast." Coulson said smiling at the younger Agent. "You remember Melinda aright?"

"What's up." Agent Stilinski said nodding at Melinda and moves to where Coulson is standing. "And call me Stiles please....and do we know which computer she used to upload the virus?"

"Stiles." Melinda said with a laugh and looks toward Fritz and Simmons. "They can show you were. And please tell me that you'll have the plane's controls back online fast. I really want to be in the air soon."

"Don't worry My Lady." Stiles said with a bow as he walks out of the room with the two techs. "You will be flying in no time."

"Good idea with having him with us Phil." Melinda said smiling thumping his arm. " He should have been here sooner but who am I to say who's on the team or not."

"He was indisposed when we got this group together." Coulson tells her shaking his head looking over at Grant who looks annoyed. "Don't look at me like that Agent Ward. Stiles looks young but he is almost as smart as Tony and Bruce. Hell Tony wanted him with the Avengers but when I told Stiles that we do he told Tony sorry but no thanks. But he will consult with them from time to time."

"Fine." Grant said sighing then hears a whoop then sees the monitors that weren't on suddenly reboot and turn on. "Holy hell how did he do that?"

"IQ of 165." Stiles says from behind him. "Also her virus was something that a friend and I created two years ago when we were bored and it was stolen by someone." When he said this Stiles turns and looks at Coulson. "She stole it from S.H.E.I.L.D. Danny and I used that virus to get into the C.I.A."

"Well fuck." Coulson said picking up the tablet again and starts typing as he walks away. "Stiles go find a room the bunk in. And everyone get ready to head to Ecuador. A sensor went off that says its an alien artifact."

"Do we know what it looks like?" Simmons asked stepping into the room hearing what Coulson said.

"We got a picture sent to us by one of our teams." Coulson said typing something before he leaves. "Agent Ward the team is all yours for now."

"Let's see what we have." Grant said moving to the monitor stepping next to Melinda glancing over at Stiles who's bouncing from one foot to the other before he looks at the picture showing up. "Ok I have no idea what we're looking at."

"Holy shit." Stiles and Simmons says at the same time and steps closer to the monitor.

"Can I?" Stiles asks looking over at Simmons who nods then steps forward and makes the picture larger in one spot. "I know these symbols....where have I seen these?" Mumbling to himself Stiles kneels down next to his messenger bag and starts pulling out books and whoops. "Found it....ok lets see if this is what I think it is." Opening the book he flips through it holding it out for Simmons to look at it. "There...that's the symbol right?"

"Oh wow is that an Asgard journal?" Simmons asked looking at the book then at the monitor. "Yeah that's the symbol...what does it mean?"

"Yeah Thor allowed me to borrow it while I translate it for S.H.E.I.L.D." Stiles said with a nod then moves to the monitor looking at it then at the book. "It means deatheater. Really? How Harry Potter of them."

"Oh I love those books." Fritz said smiling looking at the group. 

"Deatheater?" Grant asked confused looking at them. "They eat death?"

"Um...I don't know if it means eat death or it devours the dead." Stiles said rubbing his neck looking at the group. "I need to look at the artifact to be sure."

"Well wheels will be up in 30." Melinda said with a nod moving away from the group then nods at Stiles. "Full moon is in two days right? I bet Phil will let you go to one of the pyramids that night."

"I'll ask him." Stiles said with a nod grabbing his bag heading toward the rooms putting the messenger back across his chest then picks up the bag that was next to the door. "Nice meeting everyone."

"So Stiles what is your deal?" Grant asks walking toward him. "Why are you here? Can you even handle yourself out in the field?"

"My dad is the Sheriff of my hometown." Stiles said shrugging his shoulders throwing his bags onto the bed. "I can strip and put back together any gun you hand me. I can use a compound bow so so. I'm magic as well...I'm what people call a Druid."

"Ok....I guess I can see why S.H.E.I.L.D wanted you." Grant said with a shrug leaning against the door frame. 

"Stark and Fury wanted me because I got into your computers by accident and fix Stark's project." Stiles said with a laugh then looked at his phone when it beeped. "Excuse me." Saying this he turns around to answer it. "Hey Derek....no I wont be home this month. I'm going to be in South America. I know I know it's been too long. Yes I miss you...is that Isaac? Why is he yelling? Fuck did Jackson just hit him. Give the phone to Jackson." Flopping down on the couch when he moved pass Grant Stiles frowns. "Jackson tell Isaac your sorry...yes I heard him. Don't talk to me like that. No don't you dare...Jax really? Fuck Derek why are your children so annoying. Yes they are yours when they are rude. My children are sweet which I hear Lydia scolding Jackson like a good girl. Yeah I love you too and I'll call you when we land in Loja."

"You have kids?" Grant asked looking at Stiles when he hangs up the phone. "You don't look old enough for kids who can talk."

"They aren't mine...they are friends but they act like children sometimes." Stiles said with a laugh. "Jackson is going to be a lawyer and Isaac is a Nurse while Lydia is at MIT. Those are just the three that are at the house."

"So you have smart friends?" Grant asked dropping down next to him.

"We have our own special talents." Stiles aid laying across the couch. "S.H.E.I.L.D just gave me a legal outlet for my talents."

"Well why don't you go sleep we'll be landing soon enough." Grant said nodding slightly and pulls himself off the couch heading to the cockpit. "Melinda what can you tell me about Stiles? I need to know we can trust him. After Skye I don't want us to be betrayed again"

"Stiles is loyal...almost to a fault." Melinda said with a sigh. "When Phil said that the Avengers want him he's not lying about that. He's brilliant... his planning skills rivals even Fury's. I think he's the only one that can keep up with Tony's mind while being able to handle himself next to both Hawkeye and Black Widow. I'm surprised that Clint and Natasha allowed him off the Helicarrier without a fight. They seem to have taken a liking to him."

"So you're telling me that because the Avengers have taken a liking to him I should play nice?" Grant asked looking over at Melinda raising his eyebrow. "I don't know he needs to earn my trust."

"Don't worry Grant he'll earn it and maybe more." Melinda said softly looking out the windows. "You will find that Stiles is an asset to us and you will find that he will draw you into his world and you might not want to leave. I know I didn't when I came here. He's the reason I didn't want to join this team I enjoyed our work together."

"We'll see." Grant said standing up and moves to leave the cockpit. "I'll see you when we land."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbated.....not going to be going along with the new Captain America movie
> 
> sorry RL kind of got crazy ( four boys are kind of crazy) and people got sick
> 
> some one asked about other Characters from The Avengers Movie being in this: I will have Tony show up in a few parts

When Stiles wakes up as he feels the plane land and slowly sits up yawning. Hearing a knock on the door Stiles reaches over and slides it open smiling as he sees Simmons' standing there almost bouncing smiling brightly. "Good morning...it is morning right? I'm forever not knowing what time it is."

"Oh yes it's morning." Simmons says smiling at him holding out a cup of tea. "May said that you don't drink coffee so it's my stash of tea."

"You are a Goddess." Stiles said taking the cup and breaths it in. "This is Lady Grey right? Jackson one of my friends brought some back from London when we started at NYU. It's our favorite."

"Yes it is." Simmons says turning around when Stiles starts undressing. "It's my favorite as well. My Aunt sends it to me." Smiling as she looks around the plane as she waits for Stiles. "I'm glad you're here Stiles. I've read your papers and they are fascinating. I hope we can talk about them after this assignment is over."

"Sure we can do that." Stiles said with a laugh watching her. "You can turn around I learned to change fast in High School." As he said this Stiles moves out of his room and nudges Simmons as he heads toward the others and sips more of his tea. "Coulson do you think Fitz and I can go first and check out the relic? I really want to look at it before anyone else touch it and activates it."

"Sure you can." Coulson said looking up from the PDA then glances over at May and Grant. "Do you want one of them to come with you?"

"I'm flexible if Fitz is." Stiles said with a shrug putting the cup down the looks through his bag.

"Grant is fine with me." Fitz said after a few minutes. "I have my things ready if you are Stiles."

"Yup I'm ready to go." Stiles said nodding putting his phone into the bag. 

"I'll be right outside." Grant said watching the two walk outside then looks at May. "I'm keeping an open mind but if he does anything that could hurt us..."

"I know but he wont." May said raising her eyebrow then moves toward Simmons and starts helping her. "Now go before he leaves you. I've seen him do it before."

Twenty minutes later Grant is standing just inside a large cave watching Stiles and Fitz moving around. Raising his eyebrow when he sees the artifact stick out of the wall Grant moves toward it and looks closer at it. "So how long has it been here?"

"Not sure the scans are acting weird." Fitz said watching the screen. "It's Asgardian but I can't tell you how long it's been here."

"I'm thinking at lest 2,000 years." Stiles said looking from the artifact to his journal. "It says here if I'm reading it right that it's been lost Eons ago after the great battle with the Dark Elves...you know what happened in London. I'm surprised that Malekith didn't come searching for this."

"Maybe he didn't know it was here." Fitz said closing his case. "Do you think it's safe to pull out?"

"I think so there is no radiation coming off it or anything dangerous." Stiles said with a shrug of his shoulders putting his things away. "Agent Ward would you do the honors?"

"Sure why not." Grant said rolling his eyes and moves toward the artifact to pull it out. "So I will put it in the container over there?" Nodding toward the metal box.

"Hold on just in case." Stiles said holding out thick gloves. "We don't know if it activates through touch or what. So we don't touch it with our skin."

"Good idea Stiles." Fitz said nodding watching Grant put the gloves on then opens the box for him. "Should we look around more to see if anything else is around here?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Stiles said with a nod then sees May and Simmons heading toward them. "Do you two want to come with us? We're going to go search further back." 

"Oh I do." Simmons said smiling making her way over to Stiles. "What are we looking for? More artifacts?"

"Not sure just a feeling I have." Stiles said shrugging as he grabbed his bag once again. "What about you May? Want to go on an adventure with us?"

"So Stiles we've done enough of those to last a lifetime." May said shaking her head looking toward Fitz and Grant. "But Agent Ward might need one."

"Oh yes." Simmons says smiling brightly at Grant. "Come on Agent Ward." As she said this Simmons grabs Stiles' arm and walks with him toward the back of the cave.

Rolling his eyes Grant walks behind the two listening to Simmons talking inanimately with Stiles. Hearing a humming coming from further down the three Agents stop walking and looks at each other.

"It sounds like singing." Grant said looking at them then toward the end of the cave. "You two hear that right?"

"Oh yeah I hear it." Stiles says nodding stepping to him looking toward the light. "I'm going to take a leap and say it's not human."

"Agreed." Simmons says nodding looking at her monitor. "Nothing is further down...nothing alive."

"Something is down there." Grant says moving in front of the two and heads toward it. "Stay behind me."

Rolling his eyes Stiles moves behind Grant as they walk toward the entrance to the next cave. Seeing Grant moving to a table Stiles sees what Grant is looking at and drops his bag to get to him. "Don't touch it."

"It's just a box." Grant says rolling his eyes and picks it up just as Stiles grabs his arm. "How bad can it be?"

"Really? Agent Ward?" Simmons asks shaking her head hearing what he asked.

"You are just asking for trouble by saying that." Stiles hisses then sees the box start to glow then gets thrown back when the light gets to intense. Blinking Stiles lays on his back looking at the ceiling of the cave trying to focus. "Fuck my head."

"Agent Ward? Stiles?" Simmons asks sitting just outside the room looking at the two. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine." Grant said rubbing his head sitting up slowly then looks over at Stiles. "What happened?"

"You...that's what happened." Stiles hisses getting up glaring at Grant and stomps to the box between the two of them. "Rule #1 don't touch shit from other worlds without knowing what it does." Rubbing his chest Stiles puts his hand on the wall. "No no no this can't be happening." Saying this he glances over to Simmons. "We need to get back to the plane. I have to go home...something is wrong."

"Of course." Simmons says nodding and rushes off to tell Coulson and May what is going on.

"I didn't realize something like that would happen." Grant tells him looking over at Stiles seeing him leaning his head against the wall holding his chest. "Are you alright?" Asking this he moves toward the younger Agent and touches his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Stiles hisses then whimpers slightly when Grant removes his hand feeling the lose of contact. "I just need to get to my family. I've been cut off from them. I can't feel my boyfriend or my friends."

"Ok." Grant says then looks toward the door seeing Coulson and May standing there. "Guys we need to head back to the states."

"We heard." May says touching her ear. "And once we get to the plane we'll be leaving. I'm sure Stiles' phone is going off as we speak."

"Yes I need to go and call Derek." Stiles says pushing pass everyone grabbing May's arm. "I need to speak with you...you have to make the call."

"Are you sure?" May asks looking at Stiles then at Coulson. "Shouldn't we wait until we're sure?"

"No I need to find out what that box is and you have contact with certain people who is in the know." Stiles says calmly. "If I call them then they will try and pull me out of here."

"Right Clint has already called three times to ask about you." May said with a laugh moving them toward the plane. "Natasha has only called once but we both know why that is."

Stiles nods slightly pulling his phone out and frowns seeing messages from everyone in his pack along with his father. "Yeah this is bad...they are freaking out because they think I'm dead."

"Call Derek and I'll call Tony." May tells him walking up the ramp pushing him toward the stairs. "We'll be in California soon."

"Right." Stiles says nodding moving toward his room and slides to the floor leaning his head against the bed hitting redail and closes his eyes. "Hi Derek."

"Oh thank God." Derek breaths out relaxing against the wall. "I thought I had lost you...what happened? Why can't I feel you? Why can't anyone feel you?"

"I don't know." Stiles whispers feeling tears rolling down his cheeks. "We might need to go to New York once I get back to the States. Tony might be able to figure it out...him and Bruce but it might be Asgardian."

"Fuck...I'll tell the others." Derek swears then breaths slowly. "Is there something else?"

"No...yes...maybe. I don't know." Stiles says softly rubbing his head. "I just need to see and feel you. I need to reestablish the bond again."

"That's not good Stiles." Derek said feeling his eyes bleed red. "If your unbonded and another pack smells you."

"I know Derek we just need to hurry." Stiles says looking toward the door seeing Grant standing there. "And I need you to meet someone once I get home."

"Fine just don't tell them anything until you get here." Derek said sighing. "I suspect that the lovely and deadly May will be with you?"

"Yes she will want to talk to Chris again." Stiles says softly then hears Derek scoff. "Ok they want to flirt but I'm being nice."

"Bye Stiles get some sleep." Derek said with a laugh hanging up.

"Bye." Stiles said shaking his head and looks toward Grant. "Sit down we need to talk we have a problem."

"That doesn't sound good." Grant says sitting down next to Stiles brushing his arm against the younger male feeling a shock go thru them both.

"Fuck." Grant and Stiles says looking at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next will have Derek and Grant meeting and then Clint will show up looking for Stiles and will come face to face with Coulson

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know I have other stories needing to be written but I love Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and well Stiles in a triangle with Grant and Derek is just too much to pass up. I'll try and update my other stuff when my writersblock lets me


End file.
